bluedragonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kōki Miyata
|Edad = |Fecha de nacimiento = 9 de octubre de 1972 |Lugar de nacimiento = Yokohama, Japón |Nacionalidad = Japonés |Tipo de sangre = |Estatura = |Conyugue = |Hijos = |Padres = |Debut = 1993 |Estado = Activo |Personaje = |Agencia = 81 Produce |Facebook = |Twitter = |Youtube = |Yahoo = |Sitio web = |Blog = Kōki Miyata |Ocupación = |Pasatiempos = |Habilidades = }} Kōki Miyata es un actor de voz japonés, afiliado a 81 Produce. Anteriormente era conocido bajo el nombre de Harunori Miyata. Debutó como actor de voz en 1993 en el anime Mahō Tsukai Tai!. Filmografía Anime *07-Ghost - Labrador *Amnesia - Ukyo *Angel Tales - Rei *Baka to Test to Shōkanjū - Kōta Tsuchiya *Baka to Test to Shōkanjū: Ni! - Kōta Tsuchiya *Beyblade - Mystel *Bleach - Hanatarō Yamada *Bokurano - Kunihiko Moji *Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 - Mackey Stingray *D-Frag! - Hachi Shiō *Dangan Ronpa - Chihiro Fujisaki, Alter Ego *Detective Conan: 15 minutos de silencio - Tōma Tachihara *Digimon Adventure - PicoDevimon *Digimon Tamers - Kumbhiramon *Doraemon - Tora Arthur *Fairy Tail|Fairy Tail the Movie: Phoenix Priestess - Duke Cream *Free! - Aiichiro Nitori *Free! - Eternal Summer - Aiichiro Nitori *Kyō Kara Maō! - Ken Murata *Emma - Arthur Jones *GetBackers - Jouya Kanou *Gilgamesh - Toru Tsukioka *Goshūshō-sama Ninomiya-kun - Mitsuru Hosaka *Gravitation - Eiri Yuki (joven) *Hamtaro - Torahamu *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyō Shō - Shimon Nagareyama *Heart no Kuni no Alice - Peter White *Hoshin Engi - Nataku *Kami-sama no Memo-chō - Hitoshi Mukai "Shōsa" *Karin - Winner Sinclair *Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Ken'ichi - Ryōto Asamiya (joven) *Kingdom - Chengjiao *Kyo Kara Maoh! - Ken Murata *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic - Ahbmad Saluja *Magic User's Club - Naoki Nakatomi *Major - Daisuke Komori *Marginal Prince - Mikhail Nevsky *Meganebu! - Mitsuki Kamatani *Naruto Shippuden - Chōjūrō *Neo Ranga - Joel *Nintama Rantarou - Kanzaki Samon *Noein - Isami Fujiwara *One Piece - Wadatsumi, Dellinger *Phi Brain: Kami no Puzzle - Cubic Galois *RahXephon - Souichi Yagumo *Saint Beast - Suzaku no Rei *Shaman King - Ashil *Shirokuma Cafe - Badger, Red Squirrel Mama, Sea Otter *Shugo Chara! - Rhythm *Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shōganai! - Sei Hashiba *Super GALS! Kotobuki Ran - Masato Iwai *Tactics - Kantarou Ichinomiya *Trigun - Vash the Stampede (joven) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE - Yukito Tsukishiro *Wandaba Style - Dr. Susumu Tsukumo *Yowamushi Pedal - Terufumi Sugimoto OVA *Air Gear: Kuro no Hane to Nemuri no Mori - Kilik *Angel Tales: Tenshi no Shippo Chu! - Rei *Angel's Feather - Anri Chikura *Baka to Test to Shōkanjū: Matsuri - Kōta Tsuchiya *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de~Ajisai Yume Gatari~ - Shimon Nagareyama *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de2~Shiroki, Ryuu no Miko~ - Akifumi *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de3~Kurenai no Tsuki - Musashibo Benkei *Koisuru Bōkun - Tomoe Tatsumi *Saint Beast - Suzaku no Rei *Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shōganai! - Sei Hashiba *Kirepapa - Riju Videojuegos *Alice in the Country of Hearts - Peter White *Amnesia - Ukyo *Amnesia Later - Ukyo *Amnesia Crowd - Ukyo *Blue Dragon - Jiro *Crash Bandicoot: Bakuso! Nitro Kart - Emperador Velo XXVII *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - Chihiro Fujisaki, Alter Ego *Glass Heart Princess - Hoshino Kanata *Fushigi Yūgi: Suzaku Ibun - Chichiri *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de - Shimon Nagareyama *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 - Akifumi *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 - Musashibō Benkei *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4 - Nagi *Magical Drop F - Magician *Silver Chaos - Pam *S.Y.K - Gyokuryuu *The Saint of Braves Baan Gaan - Hiro Sakashita en Brave Saga *Seishun Hajimemashita! - Ichitaka Enmei *Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls - Taichi Fujisaki *Piyo tan ~Hausukīpā wa Cute na Tantei~ - Toru Ninomiya *Piyo tan ~Oyashiki Sen'nyū Daisakusen~ - Toru Ninomiya CDs drama *Ai de Kitsuku Shibaritai ~Koi Yori Hageshiku~ - Kajika Fujimoto *Amai Kuchizuke - Yuu Takamura *Bad Boys! - Itsumu Suzuna *Blue na Koneko - Kouhei Kuzumu *Bukiyou na Silent - Satoru Toono *Crimson Spell - Ruruka *Damasaretai - Yuuma Matsusaki *Danna-sama, Ote wo Douzo - Haruka Fujino *Gouka Kyakusen de Koi wa Hajimaru'' series 4, 5, 7, 8 – Huang *Himitsu no Kateikyoushi - Yuuya Sakurai *Hisoyaka na Jounetsu'' Series ''side story 1: Iro no Aku - Shiki Nihako *Kageki series 5: Kageki ni Tengoku - angel 1 *Kubisuji ni Kiss ~Hong Kong Yakyoku~ - Ryuutarou Imai *Miwaku no Ringo - Yonekura Ken *Munasawagi series - Akira Haneoka *Pink na Koneko - Kouhei Kuzumu *Saikyou no Koibito - Chihiro Kunika *Tsuki no Sabaku Satsujin Jiken - Suzuya Takanashi *Yosei Gakuen Feararuka -Futago no Sylph ni Goyojin- - Nyiru *Youma na Oresama to Geboku na Boku - Masamichi Adachi *Yuuwaku Sentiment - Yuuya *Piyo tan ~Hausukīpā wa Cute na Tantei~ - Toru Ninomiya Tokusatsu *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger - Blastasaur Triceratops/Kera *Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger DELUXE: Abare Summer is Freezing Cold! - Burstosaur Triceratops *Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger - Burstosaur Triceratops *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger - Burstosaur Triceratops *Tensou Sentai Goseiger - Datas/Datas Hyper *Kamen Rider Decade - Basshaa *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger - Debo Akkumuun Doblaje *The Batman - Prank *Bob the Builder - Travis *Boy Meets World - Stuart Minkus *The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie - Grumpy Bear *Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot - Grumpy Bear *Care Bears: Oopsy Does It! - Grumpy Bear *Corpse Bride - General Bonesapart *Der Untergang - Peter Kranz *Garfield's Pet Force - Nermal *Trilogía de El Hobbit - Ori *Horse Sense - Tommy Biggs *Jumping Ship - Tommy Biggs *Ga'Hoole: la leyenda de los guardianes - Digger *The Nephew - Peter O'Boyce *Now You See It... - Cedric *Pet Alien - Tommy Cadle *Phineas y Ferb - Phineas Flynn *Phineas y Ferb: A través de la segunda dimensión - Phineas Flynn, Phineas-2 *Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss - Romeo *Sam & Cat - Dice *Sleepy Hollow - Joven Masbath *Pequeños guerreros - Alan Abernathy *Spider-Man - Randy Robertson *Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over - Francis *Taken - Jacob Clarke (joven) *Teen Titans - Beast Boy *Teen Titans Go! - Beast Boy *Twas the Night - Danny Wrigley *Las vírgenes suicidas - Chase Buell *Watership Down - Fiver *Young Justice - Beast BoyKōki Miyata en Wikipedia. Referencia Categoría:Seiyu